


Hate

by Sadbhyl



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This might be about New Mexico.  It might be about New York.</p>
<p>Or it might be about something else entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate

Her orgasm hardly had time to release her before Jane sat up in the enormous bed, clutching the silken sheet around her. "I hate you," she insisted, her breath still coming hard and heavy.

"Of course you do, darling." Loki propped himself up on one arm, caressing his free fingertips across her bare neck. She resisted the shiver it induced. "It wouldn't be half so much fun otherwise."

She turned to glare at him over one sweat-sheened shoulder. Chuckling, he dropped a kiss there, his nose brushing hers in a gesture that shouldn't have felt as intimate as it was. "You did this to me."

"I certainly had a hand in it," he brushed his lips across her back, hand brushing up and down her exposed arm, "but not in the way you mean. You are here of your own free will, precious Dr. Foster."

She hesitated. "I don't...I don't even remember how I got here."

His hand traced down her spine. "I believe you were shouting at me in the corridor. Something pointless about your friends, your world--"

"It wasn't pointless. What you did was evil."

He lowered his head to worry his lips at the base of her neck. "Not evil. Perhaps ill-advised."

She fought to even out her breathing, but his caresses were making that more difficult by the moment. "We aren't in the corridor now. You forced me in here."

"Not forced, dearest. I just...backed up."

"Into your room."

"Just so." His fingers now teased at the edge of her breast still exposed despite her clenched arms. "And you followed me." 

It was electrifying, no matter how much she resisted it. The lingering endorphins from her orgasm left her mind fuzzy and content, her body still receptive. "You forced me."

"Not at all. You've been free to leave at any moment since I first kissed you. Even now, all you have to do is stand up and walk out that door. And yet here you stay."

She couldn't think with his lips tracing along her jaw. "I don't know where my clothes are."

His low chuckle vibrated through her. "Follow the trail to the door. You can dress in order on your way out."

She should stand up. She should take the sheet, damn her clothes, and walk out the door. But his hand light on her belly beneath the sheet seemed like an insurmountable obstacle. "I'm leaving."

His lips continued to tease at her shoulder and neck, his hand making slow spirals on her torso.

"I hate you."

"Mmm, but do you? Or are you just hating yourself at the moment? Hating yourself for wanting this, and afraid of how your lover will react if he finds out." He turned his head to press his lips against her ear, his hand now caressing down her thigh and up again along the inside. "Except he's not your lover, is he?" Loki's voiced purred directly into her ear. "My noble brother hasn't added you to his collection of bedmates. Not yet, anyway." Now his fingers teased at her labia, and she whimpered. There was a harder edge to his words when he spoke again. "There have been few enough times when I haven't been forced to make do with his leavings. And yet here I am, with the woman he professes to esteem above all others, showing her all the pleasure he couldn't be bothered to. You may hate me, Jane Foster, but tell me truly, isn't this better than a cold, empty bed and such high-minded ideals?"

She wanted to deny him, but her traitorous body only widened her legs, the sheet falling from her breasts.

"Don't worry, sweetest." He rolled her back beneath him, his cock firm and thick and probing. "I won't judge you. Not for that. Not for not wanting to be alone. We all want that, god and human alike."

"Stop." She clutched at his hair and shoulder, using her grip to guide him closer. "Just stop talking and fuck me."

His grin was fierce. "With utmost pleasure."


End file.
